Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8
by vadess40
Summary: Title: Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Author: vadess40 Game: SWTOR Characters: Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent Disclaimer: SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now Rating: M for mature as there are chapters that contain sexual themes
1. Chapter 1: End of Intelligence

The Sith are idiots. That's it, they're just plain… idiots! Why the Empire gives them two credits worth of its time is above and beyond me. Why am I so upset?

I joined Imperial intelligence to guarantee I'd enjoy life mostly independently. I just simply do the work the Empire needs to get done that no one knows about. To that end, the Sith and I never talk. My company were fellow Ciphers, Watchers, and Keepers. That's it. Best of all, no moronic Sith butting in and telling us how to do our jobs. And that's how I liked it- serving the Empire without worrying about bullies, morons and fools.

This must be odd coming from a Sith Pureblood. After all, I'm a Sith in terms of genetics. Shouldn't I be one of the people I described? Most people guessed that the moment I walk in the room. Thankfully, the wonder didn't last very long. In fact, I rose to the title of Cipher 8 and became one of the Empire's most duplicit and mysterious double agents. How many visits to the Republic's side did I never make? How many of the Empire's traitors, and the Republic's best, did I make never exist at all? So many… I can't list them all on all my fingers and toes.

But of course the Sith did what they do best in his eyes: Fuck everything up! And no, I'm not talking about my fellow Purebloods. Purebloods are usually the smart ones. I'm talking the narcissistic morons that human for the most part running the Empire, and screwing everyone over. Their latest crime was disbanding Imperial Intelligence. That did three things. First, prove how unintelligent they are. Second, make the Empire vulernable when we're in a time of war! The Republic aint getting rid of the SIS, after all. Finally, they ditched me with no work. And no, let me stop you right there: I am not ditching my sniper rifle to join the fucking Korriban Academy! I'll remain unemployed and starve to death first.

So, I hope you now understand my frustrations. Thankfully, I did not spend them sitting on my ass. Instead, I went back to Vaiken space dock to try and find a new job. Bounty Hunting perhaps? It seems the Bounty Broker's Association never ceases to need new hands. Perhaps the Mandalorians could use another person in their ranks?

I was mulling over this when I entered the cantina. I thought I came at a good time, as another dancing company was trying to gain some clients here. Would I finally get a date tonight? I brief glance at the dancers, and me asking some of the people in charge a few questions resulted in a "no". It seems these organizations seem to assume that the only people who need eye candy are straight men or lesbian women- of which I am neither. Don't get me wrong, I love being manly and I like having women in my life, but I've never been drawn to the female gender of mine or any species in the romantic sense. Not that the dancing people care, as they never have male dancers. So the straight women and gay men are left sipping their drinks in the dust!

I couldn't help but get frustrated over the lack of male dancers, as it brought me back to where I was a few moments ago. Even though I like being me. I like breaking the norms and going against the crowd, I do get lonely. Occasionally I break down and have one night stands, like with the idiot Sormaro who's spying on the Republic side for us, but I really want something more than that. I let out a small sigh- First finding a job, and then the impossible task of finding a partner to share that job with? There is no end to the stress of life of an imperial agent, ex-agent or no.

As I muse over these things, I look up to see the Imperial News Network give announcements about the end of a rebellion Ilum. Apparently some Lord of the Fools decided to declare himself Emperor. I'm so glad no one called me and asked for my assistance, as I have better things to do then clean after some idiot Darth's messes.

But wait… Oh? Who is that pureblood on the screen? He's fairly tall, and less red skin than I. He's so handsome, I could see myself melting in his arms. But I bet a handsome man like him is probably with someone already, or he's probably straight. What is it with me and getting attracted to straight men, or ones that are already taken? Though it never hurt to fantasize a bit. I haven't been with someone in a while…

About an hour later, I returned to my ship to be greeted by HK-51. HK-51 is a present from one of the few Sith I respect and work under- Darth Noxturna. HK has been the best companion to date, and perfectly compatible with my work. On top of being sent to take out the right people, he does a superb job watching over my ship.

HK-51 greets me, "Salutations: Greetings, Master. I trust your time on Vaiken was quite productive."

I nodded at HK. The droid continued, "Statement: Darth Marr, one of the Dark Council is trying to get a hold of us. Should I patch him through?"

I nodded, and then checked in the mirror in my quarters to ensure I looked my best before heading to the commlink on the bridge. Darth Marr is not so bad. He's like Noxturna- smart and knows what is necessary to win battles. So, I make sure I look my best when I get a call from him. To make a long story short, I decided to help the Empire out by doing what Cipher 8 does best- infiltrate! The planet Makeb holds the key to the Empire's survival. Darth Marr made my day- I told you he wasn't all bad.

Perhaps if I do this for the Empire, perhaps the Sith will wake up and realize that the Empire needs Intelligence? This could be my resume towards getting my career back…

I look to HK-51, "You heard the Lord of the Sith, HK. Set a course to Makeb."


	2. Chapter 2: Step Up and Impress

I'm on Makeb, or rather above Makeb on one of the gravity hooks that I secured as this operations' headquarters. Finally got to meet the new team- Katha Niar is the head of it all. She's smart and knows her stuff- like Xovota, Cipher 10. I should connect her to Xovota sometime.

Then there is… the man I saw on the holonet while on Vaiken the other day! I cannot believe it- and yet here it is right before me. Perhaps fate is being nice to me for a change. His name is Lord Cytharat, and he's more handsome in person. I wonder what he likes to do on dates… I hope to something that he is not straight, nor taken already.

It turns out he was on the holonet because he used to work for the idiot that caused trouble on Ilum. Darth Malgus discovered him on Korriban and took him under his wing. In a way he's what I would've been if I hadn't of done things differently. He now wants to make amends for his superior's crimes.

Here's what I don't get about the Sith- Who cares if Cytharat used to work for Malgus? The fact that he quit before he did anything traitorous, and seems to be giving his 110% to working for the Empire earn "impressive" points in my book. After all, it isn't easy to break away from obeying orders, orders you are taught so hard to obey without question.

I'm convinced: Cytharat is relieved the person Darth Marr sent to help was a fellow pure blood, and an attractive one at that. We can be a rare bunch, and it's often best to stick together. When he spoke, I had to stop myself from drooling a bit, as his voice his so wonderful ton hear in person. His greeting simply was, "Lord Cytharat, tactical adviser. My life for you, my loyalty to the Empire," and I wanted him.

It took all my strength to not look myself over as Katha gave the briefing. Did my breath smell? Are my clothes mismatched, or wrinkled? What if my hair is a mess? Is there a fresher around here I could run to to insure I'm looking my best for Cytharat here? What should we do? I have to ask this man out… but to what? Drinks! I'll ask him out for drinks! Drinks are always a good ice breaker, and perfect for getting to know people.

I finally tuned into Katha's briefing- I do have a job her, though that job might have to hang out in the back seat of this speeder. Turns out we have to get a Zabrak female who has the hutts at her beck and call. Hmmm… Why is Cytharat silent? Perhaps I should alert him to my interest- both personally and professionally? I looked directly at the man and said, "You're my tactical advisor- Step up and impress me!"

Cytharat took a step back at my words. I think he was shocked I recognized his existence! I winked coyly at him as he tried to regain his composure. I hope he knows there was some romantic subtleties behind my words. He finally replied, "It might take a better man than I… but I shall do what I can."

I smiled at his response before looking at him up and down. Oh… he dipped his head, and I detect a minor blush! Depending on skin tone, it can be hard to tell if one of my own people is blushing, but that's not the case with Cytharat. In fact… If I hadn't of held back, he might have turned more red than me.

The moment the briefing ended, I wandered over to a wall to reload my weapon, as well as eye Cytharat. I don't know if he knew I was watching him, but it didn't matter. He has such grace to his movements, it is remarkable. Those who think only women are graceful never met a man like him before. Finally, I got a bit of courage and walked up to his station. I tried to keep body language casual, for I didn't want to come across as being unprofessional nor hyper-sexed.

When he noticed me, he stood up as I approached and bowed before me. Yes, I said bow… A Lord of the Sith bowed before me, an agent! I don't know whether to be flattered, perplexed, or amused. Either way, I am liking him more already. He greeted me with, "Cipher 8, what can I do for you?"

I replied, "Nothing, besides provide good conversation."

Cytharat nodded slightly before saying, "If I may be so bold, it's not every day I meet one of our people that uses ranged weapons."

I chuckled at his comment, "Indeed. I am an odd one. I could've gone to Korriban and train but I chose not to."

Cytharat smiled at my answer, "Really? I was almost dragged Darth Malgus made me a Lord. At first it was an excellent step towards me potentially becoming a Darth, or higher. Unfortunately, the traitor had other plans."

I asked, "Darth Malgus caused the ruckus on Ilum, didn't he? I'm amazed you were able to pull away from him. Not that I'm disappointed, it's good to see you are still loyal to the Empire."

Cytharat said, "Of course . The true Emperor is our own, not Malgus. If had known what he wanted sooner, I would've killed him then and there."

"Cytharat, you're ruthless… I like that," I replied while winking at him.

Cytharat replied, "And I like that one of our own decided to do things his way. I'm sure intelligence makes life a bit easier."

I replied in a teasing manner, "Easier? You mean having force powers doesn't equal an easy ticket to the top of the power tower?"

Cytharat chuckled a little, "Heh. Not so much, I'm afraid, Cipher."

I replied, "Crimsèn. My real name is Crimsèn, though you may call me Crim during informal times like this."

Cytharat replied, "Crimsèn… I like that name. It certainly sounds smoother than mine. As I was saying, being a person with force awareness does not guarantee a free ride. Sometimes, it can make the ride much more difficult. Though I am glad I followed this path, as it allowed me to meet a fellow pureblood. That can be a rare thing in this day and age."

I leaned forward on the desk, so my head was a bit closer to his face. I said, "Really? You're glad to meet me? Can't say I'm upset for coming all the way here either. Though, I hope you understand if work might not be my number one priority."

Cytharat chuckled at me, "Of course, Crim. Though I'm not sure we have the time right now to do other things…"

I nodded at the man before saying, "Drinks when I get back, then?"

Cytharat nodded, "That would be delightful, I think. Meet me at the Imperial space station? We can go from there."


	3. Chapter 3: Want Drinks or are we Doomed?

Makeb is a beautiful planet. The sun, the rock formations, and even some of the creatures are a wonder to behold. It makes me sad most of the animals here are hostile, as they are too beautiful to be enjoyments to kill. I can sort of understand why the Hutt Cartel parked themselves here, though I doubt it was purely for the beauty of this world.

If I could, I would purchase this planet. I'd set up my own resort… It'd be a resort for everyone in the galaxy, be it gay or straight. Lesbians and straight men would have their own bars, with female dancers; and gay men men and straight women would have their own bars with dancers. It'd be perfect.

I'm trying to move quickly through this part of the mission. After all, I have a date to get to this evening! I just like thinking about how to make the galaxy more accessible to those who society deems not acceptable. Cytharat… The more I think about him, the more I feel myself getting slightly hard. Then again, who wouldn't be turned on by a man who is so graceful in his movements, and so smooth when he talks. If you're wondering why I'm fawning over this man, it's not because I'm a raging homosexual. If I was Cytharat would be on my ship and in my bed as we speak, regardless of me having a career to rebuild and a society to save.

It's amazing I can walk straight on this planet. There is an earthquake once every 2s practically! I

When I finally landed at the place I needed to be, Cytharat contacted me over the comms. He said,"Crim, this is Lord Cytharat," he said to me.

My nickname! He called me by my nickname! That's a good sign isn't it? It is a sign he sees me as a friend at least, perhaps more than that.

Cytharat continued talking: "There is a guard post near your position. I advise eliminating its protectors before proceeding."

HK-51, my trusty assassin droid, spoke up, "Statement: I enjoy working alongside this Lord already. Shall proceed to liquidating the said undesirables, master?"

I nodded as we proceeded to the bunkers. The guards were easy prey, and went down so easily. Do you think Cytharat will applaud my work later? Of course doing things for Darth Marr is important but not as much as looking good for a potential mate! Quickly, I attempted to contact the people in the sky hook from one of the bunkers I just cleared out. My day got better as Cytharat greeted me first. Did he purposefully ensure his face would be the first thing he saw? I wonder if there is a more neutral resort around here that's friendly to Imperials? Perhaps we can go when we have our drinks tonight?

Cytharat interrupted my thoughts with his silky voice, "Cipher, I am here. Securing the line."

It was then I felt the ground rumble. I had to steady myself before giving Cytharat a nervous look. "What in the world," I said, "These quakes…"

Cytharat nodded, "I gathered you would feel them. Hmmm… If these quakes continue, none of us may escape here in tact."

I pouted a little at the thought. "It's a pity," I said, "I was hoping we'd have time to get to know one another over drinks later. But if we're doomed…"

Cytharat replied, "Yes, I am looking forward to that as well. Think of it as another reason to survive. Now, Cipher 8, Solida Hesk & her corporation holds the secrets of the isotope-5. She is currently at the resort, who's coordinates I'm sending to you now, hosting three Hutt crime lords. "

Katha Niar described them to me, "Manju is a spice trafficker & slaver. Khobisho is advocate and negotiator to the Hutt Cartel, and Prodoranya runs an industrial moon."

I frowned at the mention of a slaver. I cannot stand slavers. My parents are technically slavers, as they have tonnes of pure blood slaves that work for them. Do you know how they treat them? Only a notch above how they treat me: All I managed to get out of was the _no feeding the other purebloods in the house _policy. The slaves and I were beaten up, electrocuted… I **barely** dodged escaping some of my parents' experiments… Can you see why I am a sniper? I aint endorsing what my parents do to other people just for the sake of learning fancy tricks!

Cytharat cut into my thoughts, "Hesk has installed substantial automated security, and each hutt has a cadre of body guards. Resistance is inevitable."

I replied to that, "Well, handsome, we aren't talking about a bunch of Nar Shaddaa thugs. What kind of resistance will I be facing? Who have the Hutts hired?"

Cytharat replied, "Slavers and gladiators. Beasts and beast masters. Formidable opponents."

I interjected then, "Soon they'll be stone-cold corpses. How about you rig the security systems and ensure you see me in action?"

Cytharat smiled with a nod as Katha rolled her eyes. Katha should relax, it's not her eyes I'm trying to get to only focus on me.

Cytharat continued, "But first, you should know your terrain. The resort is built on a self contained mesa. Isolate the mesa and neither reinforcements nor fleeing witnesses will pose a problem. "

Hmmm… Katha suggested I destroy the landing pads and shuttles close to the resort. Not a problem as I always carry with me the best explosives. I look forward to killing off all of them, as I'm sure HK-51 is.

Cytharat continued with my briefing, "However," he began, "the Hutts bodyguards are garrisoned at the landing platforms as well. To cut off the resort you will need to pass through them."

I replied, "But… they can call for reinforcements can't they?"

Lord Cytharat nodded, "Unfortunately, we cannot hide the attack fully. Perhaps you could put your Cipher skills to work and ensure they think somebody else staged the attack? I'm sure it will be quite impressive to witness over the security cameras."

I smiled a bit before leaning towards the hologram and speaks in my best flirtatious voice: "I enjoy having a handsome audience. The Hutts will never know I'm with the Empire."

Cytharat shifted a bit nervously. "Well…" he began to say before he put back on his professional look, "I will monitor your position and update you as I can. May the force grant you strength."

He then cut out and I was left shaking my head with a slight smirk on my face. The man is hard to read! I think he likes me, or perhaps I just threw him off? I hope I wasn't too forward… I don't want to scare him away before I can at least enjoy alcohol with the man.

I wonder if he's secretly checking me out as he supervised my wanderings? I hope I chose the best armor to do this mission in! He keeps talking in the commlink, describing my enemies. Oh his voice is so… Stop talking in my commlink, Cytharat! Don't you know how silky and smooth your voice is? I can feel goosebumps along my skin forming just from listening to you! I wonder how long I can keep all the blood in my head?

No matter. I'll get this job done so perfectly, Cytharat will definitely be impressed by me. Then it'll be date time… perhaps I'll be able to steal a kiss? Maybe he'll melt in my arms? Maybe we'll… No, easy Crim. One step at a time, as you don't want to rush things too fast.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date!

HK-51 spoke, "Statement: Master, are you growing ill? You've looked at your reflection 5 times in a matter of minutes!"

I turned around with a small blush. "Can you blame me, HK," I replied, "It's not everyday I have a date."

HK-51 replied, "Affirmation: Indeed. In fact, it's been about a year since the last time remotely attempted a romantic evening with someone."

I face palmed at that. While it is true, this is going to be my first date in many months, my own assassin droid DOESN'T have to rub it in. "Thanks for the recap, HK," I said as I headed off the ship, "You take care of the Phantom while I'm gone."

I strolled off my ship onto the space port. There Cytharat was awaiting me. He bowed before me in greeting. Yes, I said bow! He spoke, "Crimsèn, I'm glad you hadn't forgotten our meeting."

I had to bite back a chuckle. I replied, "Now why would I forget to meet a handsome pure blood such as yourself?"

I noticed Cytharat started to blush a bit at my response. He then cleared his throat before asking, "So, I'm not sure there are any comfortable places to have drinks on Makeb. However, if you're up for it I do have a Fury Class ship docked that we could use."

I raised my eye ridge a bit before nodding. He lead the way, and I'm glad because I really got a chance to check him out. I've never met a man who was this graceful, never mind bowed the moment I appeared. Definitely a change from Intelligence work. Cytharat cut into my thoughts, "I must warn you, Crim, it's been some time since I was last on a more social outing."

I smirked, "Since this is your ship we're heading to, isn't this a social inning?"

He chuckled at that. "Indeed. Either way, it's been a long time for me. I trust you'll forgive me taking some time to ease into this."

I replied, "Of course. I didn't throw out the invitation because I wanted to test your socializing skills. I simply want to get to know you better."

Cytharat looked at me with some surprise. "What is there to know," he asked as we entered his ship, "I'm simply a Lord who got tied in with a traitor and now trying to redeem himself."

I replied, "I don't understand your predicament. You may have been picked by the moron, Malgus, but you didn't follow him to the end. Why redeem yourself for crimes he did?"

Cytharat replied we sat down in the foyer part of the Fury. "Simple," he began, "because of him my honour is shot. So, I've spent this past year trying to gain it back."

I was impressed. Many of our people would not strive to regain something like that as I don't think most know what honour is. Well, at least I know my parents don't. I reached into the bag I brought. "I know you probably have drinks," I began, "but I thought I'd bring something of our people."

Cythatarat takes the bottle with widened eyes, "Is that…?"

I nodded at him, "Fresh and chilled Sith Blood Wine from Korriban."

Cytharat looks at me and talks in a bit of a hushed tone, "Now I am convinced Ciphers can do anything. How did you acquire this?"

I smirked and leaned forward a bit, brushing my fingers along his chin so he looks up at me. "Normally I don't reveal my secrets, but for now I'll make an exception," I said before leaning back, "my cousin makes the wine. He gives me one bottle annually. I never got a chance to use it until now."

Cytharat replied, "And you thought I was worth sharing this rarity with… I am honoured."

I shook my head. "I didn't do this for honour, you know…"

Cytharat nodded. "No… it took me a moment, but I know you have been flirting with me. Normally, I'd chastise people for such behaviour during a mission. However," he said with a sigh, "it's not everyday I find a pure blood who is interested in me beyond work."

I replied in shock, "Are you telling me no one in the Empire has any interest in you, male or female?"

Cytharat shrugged, "I suppose I should specify: Females are drawn to me. I think it's because I'm a man of power and charisma. The males, not so much, and well…"

I nodded in reply, "Say no more, handsome. I know what you're implying. I've had that problem myself. Doesn't help that my job requires me to seduce both sexes. Believe me it was annoying having to learn what flirts women respond to."

Cytharat summoned glasses to us with the force and poured them. He asked, "You? Needing to learn how to flirt? I thought for one such as you flirting came naturally."

I shook my head, "Not really. At least, not with women. Always was drawn to men."

Cytharat nodded at me with a smile. I think I might be the first male pureblood he's met who's interested in men the way he is. I wonder if he's ever been open about his sexuality before? I know there are many open people, and very closed people, in the Empire. Some days it's hard to determine where people stand. I'm glad I could bring a small breath of fresh air to him for this mission.

I had to bite back a giggle when Cytharat moved a bit closer to me. It was about time the professional garb started to slide off. Perhaps I'll be able to steal a kiss from the man before the night is over?

He looked up at me and smiled a bit. "So, what exactly do Ciphers do? And what made you drawn to that kind of career?"

I answered, "What don't we do? Basically Ciphers are tasked with the most dangerous, and often covert, operations in Intelligence. We infiltrate, deceive, and even seduce for a living. My duties mostly took me to Republic Space. I was often tasked with dragging back to the Empire, or executing on the spot, defectors. Sometimes they were Jedi… Jedi aren't all that tough."

Cytharat nodded, "It sounds like quite the career. Why choose it, though, above using the force? I know it's not because you're not force sensitive."

I sighed, as I knew this question would come up sooner or later. I just don't know how much I'm willing to reveal. I thought for a moment and then realized I might as well lay it all bare.

So, I reached and unfastened the more casual armor I brought with me and began to explain: "It's because of my parents. As you know, many pure-bloods come from abusive situations. Mine was no different: I was strangled, beaten, electrocuted almost on a daily basis. The only thing good about being their son was that I got fed everyday and they didn't perform experiments on me, like they did the other pure-bloods. however, unlike some of our people, I decided to forsake using the force and became an agent instead. For me, force training would've been too hypocritical and too endorsing of how my parents treated me, never mind our people that worked with them, on my part."

Cytharat reaches over as I talk and runs his fingers along my scars. I shiver a bit under his touch as I'm not used to being felt this way. He said as he looked, "Your parents did this to you? How could they harm man who I'm sure was a beautiful boy in his youth?"

I shook my head as he looked into my eyes, "I don't know. All I know is that I didn't deserve it. Neither did the slaves in the house. I hated it and the fact I could do nothing about it."

Cytharat nodded and said, "I am… impressed that one with force potential such as yourself threw it off. For some that's an act of weakness, but I think it's an act of strength. If I became like Malgus, would I be any better than him? After all, if you became like your parents would you be better than them?"

I shook my head. "I don't think either so… majority of our people would've gone to Korriban in order to train as Sith, hell bent on getting revenge on their family, while being unaware that they're becoming no better," I said before chuckling a bit, "as you can see, my views are far from orthodox."

Cytharat replied as he lifted a hand to my chin, "No need to change your views, though. While I didn't agree with Malgus' approach to changing the Empire, I do agree with him that diversity is not our enemy, but friend."

Since when did my face become closer to his? Was it around the time my eyes focused on his lips? Lips that spoke in such a silky and soothing voice? He hasn't pulled away… Good, as I would hate to find out that I did anything to push him away. I replied, "Well, I'm glad my thoughts meet your approval. I hope that's not the only thing."

Cytharat nodded and leaned closer with a bit of a shy smile. "It isn't the only thing," he said, "for you are a beautiful man to gaze at…"

He then jumped at a hissing sound. I asked, "What the…" before grabbing my top.

He stood up to be greeted by… Katha Niar! I am going to kill that woman… I was so close to getting a kiss! Why must women have a knack for interrupting me at the **worst **times? That's not a rhetorical question, I want to know!

Cytharat cleared his throat and said, "Did I not say that I was off duty for the night, Katha?"

Katha blushed a bit before bowing, "I… Uh… you did but the mercenaries are moving. We have to send Cipher 8 to the ground if we're going to convince the locals to turn on the hutts. I apologize for spoiling the evening…"

Cytharat glanced at me with a pained face. He said, "I.. I am afraid duty comes first."

I glared at Katha before focusing on Cytharat, and sighed. "Indeed," I began, "duty calls. I'll be back for a piece of this and this," I said as brushed his lips and behind for exiting the ship.

Take care of mercenaries, & talk locals into fighting for us… Then come back and find a way to ensure Katha is 100% busy before I chat with Cytharat again.


	5. Chapter 5: Whispers

I'm beginning to think I shouldn't mix romance and business together anymore. Here I am, on Makeb, getting ready to blow up tanks and route mercenaries and all I can think about it is another date with Cytharat. It's amazing how this man has captured my attention so quickly. Very few of my past relationships have been able to do that.

Cytharat said he wanted to see me again, of course, but it had to be one with little chance of interruption. Something tells me only secured isotope-5 will free both of our schedules…

I've been going over possibilities this night. I love doing work at night time, as it removes my chances of being seen. It's so funny being perched on a cliff and raining fire down on those unsuspecting mercs! They're all looking around thinking What the fuck… and then one-by-one they die at my hand.

Of course in the middle of my shootings I ask a fundamental question: Why am I blowing up these tanks instead of perhaps having a warm, naked, Cytharat in my bed? Come to think of it, why is Cytharat not down here with me? He's missing all the fun! Not to mention, I'm missing being able to see him in action. Did Katha Niar forbid him from coming down? Just because he and I are attracted to each other doesn't mean we won't set it aside on the battlefield.

"Finally," I mutter as HK and I destroy the last of the tanks. "Come on HK," I say more loudly, "We need to contact the team up top."

I set up a small holocomm and contact them. Cytharat and Katha are the first to greet me. I say, "Hello, Lord Cytharat," in a more seducing voice before putting the professional one on, "The hover tanks have been destroyed, and the mercenaries routed."

Lord Cytharat replied, "We have observed the enemies' flight. Riots have begun across the planet."

Katha Niar continued his thought, "The hutts have ordered the execution of anyone not carrying ID. The mercenaries are demanding a raise."

I try to casually throw out a suggestion: "Lord Cytharat should come with me next time; staying in the gravity hook means he misses all the action!"

Cytharat smirked a bit before re-assuring me, "We will fight together on the battlefield soon enough. For now, the honour is mine to watch you."

I replied, "You're watching, are you? If I had known, I would've worn a better looking outfit. See anything you like yet? "

Lord Cytharat raised a brow at my reply before saying, "While your current outfit is fine, Cipher, I was more content with what you wore near the end of our drinks earlier."

I blushed a little bit as Katha Niar face palmed before replying, "Can we move on? There is something else we must discuss!"

I look at her and say, "Oh? I hope it's not how you interrupted our drinks earlier…"

Katha sighed before continuing, "No. Unfortunately, some of the civilian leaders are reluctant to take this opportunity to strike. We think they're laying low and regrouping. But if we're going to steal the isotope-5, we need the civilian leaders organizing a full-on revolt. Can you push them?"

I replied a bit smugly, "Earning the loyalty of anyone is what Ciphers can do best."

Cytharat spoke up, "Really? I'd like to witness that first hand."

I replied, "Come join me during the negotiations… if Katha is all right with that?"

Katha Niar nodded before saying, "So long as it remains professional."

I rolled my eyes at her before saying, "Don't worry, we aren't going to make out!"

Cytharat nodded before leaving the camera. I turned to her to listen to further instructions- Cytharat watching me negotiate? I'll have to look my best!

—

I smiled at Cytharat when he managed to find me. I said, "Not exactly a date, but it'll do for now."

Cytharat chuckled, "Indeed. Thank you for granting me this opportunity, Crim. I have always wished to see intelligence at work."

I pouted jokingly. "And to think I thought it was purely so you could watch me closer," was all I said as we headed out to where the leader should be.

Cytharat replied in a voice that gave a way a bit that he was blushing, "I… Uh… well of course I am interested in seeing that too."

I replied, "Alrighty, I'll stop torturing you. I'm sure there will be some time later for more of this discussion, and tossing our clothes off."

Cytharat replied, "I do hope you're interest in me is for more than that."

"Of course I am," I replied as we entered the building, "if you were just a shallow Sith with no depth, I wouldn't be interested."

We enter the room and our conversation is cut short by blasters pointed at us. A man with shades says, "Don't move, Sith! Not one move!"

Cytharat says nothing but I feel… Is that his voice in my mind. He says, "Listen to their voices…"

I think back, "Cytharat?"

Cytharat replied, "Ah! Crim, you are force sensitve… Good. I can tell they cannot defeat you, yet they are defiant."

I nod slowly before speaking back, "They won't be for long."

I turn to the gunmen and say, "I'm looking for the person in charge- Polus Avesta. Where is he?"

The man behind the desk replies, "Right here," before signaling his men to lower their weapons.

I say, "Excellent. We need to discuss matters."

He replies, "Indeed we do. I received your message. You freed the settlements and I'm grateful, but why would the Empire get involved at all?"

I reply, "The Hutt Cartel must be stopped. Hence why Lord Cytharat and I, representatives of the Dark Council, are here."

Lord Cytharat says, "We've given you an opportunity to strike back against the Hutts. You should seize it and organize a planet-wide attack."

Avesta replied, "And if I refuse?"

I replied, "Then blow up the hover tanks yourself next time."

Cytharat spoke to me telepathically, "I liked that response. It was full of fire…"

I smiled inwardly as Avesta kept talking. I said to him, "If you want, I can give you a bigger taste of my fire quickly when all this is done…"

Cytharat shook his head slightly, "Unfortunately, we promised Katha we'd keep things professional."

I frowned at my companion before saying, "Later, though?"

Cytharat nodded with a smile as we headed to meet more of Makeb's leaders.


	6. Chapter 6: Are We Worth the Risk?

Lord Cytharat and I headed back to the gravity hook to meet Katha Niar. He and I discussed briefly how I was able to aid the leaders of the people towards resisting the Hutt Mercenaries. While victory may not be won today, I am glad I was able to give them a fighting chance.

It also gave my another chance to show off for Cytharat. He seemed impressed at my battle tactics. I also like to think he was happy to get off that boring gravity hook and spend more time with me. Would it surprise you to learn I couldn't help but glance at him a few times during my meeting with Makeb's civilian leaders? I think he too was glancing at me!

As we walked, Lord Cytharat changed the subject abruptly: "Did intelligence give you room to have many relationships?"

I stopped at the question and turned to the Sith Lord. I said, "Oh, uh… why do you ask?"

Cytharat replied, "I am curious. It is not everyday I am drawn to someone."

I nodded and then was silent. In intelligence, bonding with people was part of the job description- sex, money, power… anything to get people to talk. And those who were not seduced for career purposes were either killed on a mission, or they betrayed me. That was the nature of intelligence work… and something that could turn Cytharat off. Last thing most peopel want to hear from a potential lover is their track record in the romance department could've been better. Yet, looking into his eyes, I knew I couldn't gloss things over with him.

Cytharat looked away and said, "Is this an uncomfortable subject, commander? Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries."

I pulled Cytharat close to me so he had to look at me in the eye. I said, "First, you will never overstep your boundaries with me, Cytharat. I will always be Crim first and commander second as far as you are concerned. As for my hesitation… It's just that I'm a little bit afraid of how you will react to my answer. I must admit I am drawn to you and coming to care for you… I don't want to push you away."

Cytharat replied, "Oh? Have they been that bad."

I shook my head. "Well, no," I began to answer, "But it's just that in intelligence romance is more of a tool to get information from people or place individuals in a state where they are willing to trust you. The only real relationship I've had lasted 5 years. It was with a diplomat named Vector Hyllus… He became a joiner on Alderaan by the time I met him. I was drawn to his loyalty, calm nature, and beauty. Those were the best 5 years of my life and I was willing to bind myself to him for as long as we lived. Unfortunately, he returned to Alderaan and got killed during some fighting between the Empire and the Republic."

Cytharat nodded silently. I still had my arm around him. Although he didn't push it off, I let go and made it so we were more face-to-face. I continued to speak: "Other relationships… Well, there was one where I was in Republic space with a man who was disguised as a Jedi. I liked him… but we both agreed it to be a one time thing… Then the next morning I woke up to being in a detention centre with that bastard laughing along with my captors. As you can imagine, I am out to kill that chiss 'jedi' first chance I get."

Cytharat nodded. He then said, "Hmmm… So, you would be a risky person to be with in other words?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," I answered as I leaned closer to him and stared at his lips, "But life isn't worth living if risks are never taken. And I think you're a risk worth taking."

Cytharat stepped back a bit and said, "Indeed…"

I sighed. He's not ready for our lips to meet yet… Hopefully he'll change his mind soon. "How about you," I asked, "how has your romance life been?"

Cytharat replied to me, almost sadly, "I was in one for 6 years prior to recent times."

I asked with concern, "You seem sad saying that- What happened?"

Cytharat replied, "He and I were almost inseparable until he betrayed me and sided with the false emperor."

Cytharat paused and sighed before saying with a hint of hate in his voice, "And for that, I killed him."

Cytharat is loyal to the Empire. I wonder if I could chose political loyalty over emotional attachment? Hopefully I will never have to answer that question. I asked him as we kept walking, "Was it hard to choose politics over love?"

Cytharat replied, "Politics over love? As in was it hard to kill him? I suppose it was… But my first loyalty is to the Emperor above all. For that reason, I am hesitant to become attached to someone again."

I asked, "Is this your way of saying you're really not that interested in me?"

Cytharat shook his head. "No," he replied, "I am simply cautious."

Thankfully, I'd rather change the Empire from within than send an army on everybody's ass. I told Cytharat, "Cytharat, the idea of becoming a Sith in terms of fancy powers and lightsabers turns me off, I am very much a loyal Imperial. So, you really have no reason to be cautious."

Cytharat nodded slowly, registering what I said. "So… the chances of you say joining another rebel?"

I replied, "Slim to none, and slim skipped our galaxy. If I really wanted to betray the Empire, I wouldn't have joined intelligence but found a way to defect. I didn't defect and I have zero intentions of defecting. However, being cautious around me is a good thing…"

Cytharat raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I nodded before saying, "I have had quite interesting evenings when under the influence of blood rum…"

Cytharat chuckled and I noticed he walked closer to me as we made it to my speeder- a black nightscythe. It's one of my many pride and joys… a reward for aiding the Empire during our battles on Denova. Cytharat asked, "You took your own speeder?"

I laughed at that. "I always use my own vehicle," I said before asking, "do you not have a ride back?"

Cytharat replied, "I will be fine, commander as I have 250 credits to take the taxi back-" and it was interrupted by me- "Stop! Just wrap your arms around my waist and I'll drive you back. We should get back before Katha Niar throws a fit."

Cytharat freezes a bit before climbing behind the back of the speeder carefully. He wraps his arms around me slowly as I start up the engine. I tell him, "Relax, I don't have cooties… Atleast, I didn't during my last medical examination which was a month ago."

Cytharat laughs at that as we head back to the skyhook. Eventually I felt his chin rest against my back, and his breath against my ears and neck. If it weren't for the fact I had to drive, I may have turned around and tasted him for the first time. After all, Katha Niar wouldn't mind if two Sith took time to enjoy our passion- It is what our species likes to do! But… Cytharat and I had a mission. I'm sure another opportunity will come again.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise Guest

I laid in my bed on the Phantom. Tomorrow was the big day: infiltrate the hideout, steal isotope-5, and save the Empire. Then the team and I will… Go our separate ways? Go on to do more missions for the Empire? If that meant being with Cytharat more…

After we got back, Katha Niar talked all of our ears off. I paid attention of course, as she is quite the lady in terms of doing her job. My eyes glanced at Cytharat on occasion. Although he stood stoically, he never once looked at me. Unfortunately he walked away before we could talk again… Said he had to mediate before tomorrow. Hopefully that wasn't what he dubbed trying to avoid me.

I sighed and allowed myself drift off to sleep. I then was awoken a bit suddenly by a knock at the door. I said, "What the… HK-51, this had better be good, " with a yawn.

A muffled voice said, "Commander… I mean Crimsèn?"

Since I didn't recognize the voice at first, I instinctively reached for the blaster I keep with me. I said, "Yes, who is this? I'm not the most decent… "

"Neither am I," the voice replied, "But I'm sure you wouldn't be against being indecent in front of me. "

I was in shock. I replied shyly, "Cytharat?"

The voice replied, "Yes… May i enter? Would you prefer to remain alone?"

"No," I replied quickly, "please, come in! "

I reached over to turn on the light and I tried to pull the covers up around me, as my underwear is small.

Cytharat came in with a simple robe, that he slowly slid off to show well muscled male wearing grey boxers underneath. I blinked at the sight and said without thinking, "You're beautiful. But I'm not sure… What do you want?"

Cytharat smiled shyly as he crawled into bed next to me. He looked at me and said, "You're beautiful as well… I'm not sure what I wanted coming here besides your company."

I smiled before turning the lights off and pulling him against my chest. "You're more than welcome to come over. But so soon?"

Cytharat nodded. "Yes," he said, "I must admit I was hesitant… being alone can be hollow."

I sighed with relief- I'm not the only one nervous! I laid us both down. "I'm… Shit… I don't know what to say now… "

Cytharat interjected: "No need for many words when just a few will do."

"But I'm a Cipher," I said with a sigh, "talking should be one my strongest points."

"I thought you were good at hunting for something… Or someone and making them yours?"

Was that an observation or was he talking about my pursuit of him? Have I caught him? I couldn't be sure as hunting is a trait of my people. How about I focus on him, and slowing my breathing, instead? In doing so, I notice things more: my happiness at having him against me, my nervousness about tomorrow…

Cytharat spoke, "You're meditating Crimsèn."

I replied, "I am?"

He nodded and said, "Though it will strengthen you more if you focused on more intense emotions such as anger, passion. Surely there must be something… "

I blurted without thinking, "I'm falling in love with you. I can focus on that."

Cytharat nods as he leans in closer. "Yes, you can focus on that. "

"Though I'd rather focus on you…"

I got cut off because it was then he kissed me. My eyes slowly slid shut. I pressed back gently, and pulled him against me.

He pulled away and said, "Now, you can focus on both."

I whispered, "That is cruel," I said, "but it does help and I can feel myself becoming empowered. I lightly kissed his forehead as we continued to meditate together.

Eventually he said, "We have been at this for a few hours. Good… Tomorrow we shall be able to face anything. Hold onto it and I'll have more for you tomorrow."

I nodded simply as he laid his down and fell asleep.

I fell asleep eventaully, but not before my mind settled a bit. Cytharat came, and he sought me out! He fell asleep in my arms! His lips, oh those beautiful lips against my own… I fell asleep eventually, eager for what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8: In his Element

Lord Cytharat kissed me. I felt his skin against mine as I slept. It was the most blissful sleep I have had in years. Of course, like with many good things in life, it ended too soon. Cytharat left before I woke up, stating he had to practice his saber techniques before we could join Katha Niar on the gravity hook. Of course, I understood. After all, time is short and we need to get the isotope-5 while the civil war on Makeb has given us an opening.

I enter the gravity hook and prepare for the briefing. Lord Cytharat was there. He says, "Greetings Crim; Katha will be here soon, as she's gathering information on our intervention yesterday."

I replied, "Excellent. Is the in fighting creating the distraction we needed?"

Cytharat explained, "I believe it is for the most part; however, we will face foes when we head into the mines."

I shrugged at Cytharat. "That is expected," before continuing, "as the Hutts still need some protection for the isotope-5."

Cytharat nodded, "I hope it will be just a skeleton force. Personally, I am ready to end this mission and move on from this planet."

I smirked at the man, "As do I. After all, the nexus cantina on Kaas misses me slightly. Would you like to join me when I do go?"

Cytharat smiles and says, "It would be an honor."

It was then Katha Niar appeared. "Lord Cytharat, Commander," she says in greeting, "This is what I found over Makeb's comm frequencies…"

I look up to see a Hutt speaking in their native tongue. One good thing about my minor force sensitivity is intuitive language comprehension… It made speaking with people who only knew Huttese over the course of missions much better, "Koboba settlements du medaua-ou, dopa bidwata kohetkoha paknee ata lohonkeii- an ateema bu Ciduepe mee keueh!"

Cytharat and the others looked confused at what the Hutt was saying. I explained, "He is angry of the rebellion by miners, civilians, and even the Republic military. That is quite the rebellion we've started… and it seems the mercs will walk if the Hutts don't give them more aerial support."

Katha interjects, "We guess it will be a few hours until the fighting settles down. That will be our window to break into Stronghold One and steal the isotope-5."

I ask, "How the rebels braving against the Hutts?"

Cytharat shakes his head in answer, "They fight bravely. They will not win this day, but give them time."

Katha Niar then brings up Stronghold One's blueprint. It seems it is built into a Volcanic Mesa… I should make a mental note to have HK-51 to bring me my heat resistant armor. Only a single entrance above the lava… this will be tricky to sneak inside to. Perhaps a stealth generator is in order?

The plan is pre-planned before i get there, of course, by one of the scientists on our team: Nadrin. He states that the best way is to create a seismic wave by detonating key places around the volcano. In doing so, it would look like a natural earthquake that detonated much equipment.

I nod at the group, showing my approval of the plan. While I hate when sneaking into areas is planned without my presence, the idea of "naturally" blasting our way in there has an appeal. No point in doing anything fancy, and bring in outside material, when inside material will do.

Cytharat talks, finally, "My squad will follow your initial insertion to cover your escape route. Once inside, expect heavy resistance: Regulator mercenaries and automated security, yes, but also specialists loyal to the Hutt cartel."

Katha Niar, "There is also the prototype droid that will most likely be online."

I reply, "A prototype… So expect specialized weaponry. What can the droid do?"

Nemrin replies, "Defensives may include ray and particle shielding; possible gravity field. Offensive capabilities may include high energy lasers, and radiation discharges."

I cross my arms and nod at the explanation. This will not be an easy foe… Good, I needed a new challenge. Better highlight: Cytharat will have to help me move over 100 kilos of isotope-5. Nothing like watching a muscular man exert his build with such force.

Katha Niar ends, "I think that's everything; we're at your disposal."

I look around and say simply, "Things are about to get tense. How is your team holding up?"

Katha replied, "Frankly? No one expected to survive- but we all want to see it through."

I reply, "I suppose that's true of any mission. "

Cytharat adds, "This is our redemption."

I look to him fondly before saying, "I think you have already redeemed yourself. The time for sneaking around is over. The time is for action is now, and it is time for us to save the Empire."

Lord Cytharat nodded, "For the Empire!"

I respond in return, "For the Empire!"

Katha Niar then says, "Nodrin, get the information for planting the explosives. Cytharat, get your team ready. All hands, let's go!"

As I head for my ship, Cytharat calls to me. He says, "Crim! May the force give you strength."

I turn and nod at Cytharat, "Likewise. Keep safe as we do owe each other that dinner date."

—

"Hk-51, are your explosives planted," I ask over the comm?

"Statement:," came the reply, "The explosives assigned to me are set up accordingly. Warning: There's a team of mercenaries stationed at the exit of the mesa near you master."

I replied, "Oh? HK-51, meet me there and bring my special belt."

HK-51, "Statement: As you desire, Master. Query: Should I bring my own disguise as well, or will we be slaughtering undesirables?"

I replied, "The undesirables are the ones in the safe spot. No need to take out these ones as I'm sure the earthquake will do that job for us."

I cut the channel and then send a message to Cytharat. Cytharat says, "Commander, what is your status?"

I reply, "Explosives are set and I am making my way to the safe area. You should get to your safe place as well."

Cytharat replies, "Affirmative," before pausing and then saying, "Be careful, Crim. I don't want our time together to be shortened prematurely."

I smile and say, "You are a very good reason for me to make it out in once piece. All I ask is that you are careful as well."

Cytharat replied, "Likewise," before cutting the channel.

Rendezvousing with HK-51 was uneventful. When the droid handed me my belt, it only took a few seconds for me to get the right calibrations in order to change appearance. With HK-51′s modifications, we both were able to slip past the guards. Overhearing their conversation, it's clear that our work went unnoticed.

I'm smile at the "human" next to me. "Well done, HK-51," I say, "The guards have no clue what's awaiting them."

I crouch near where HK and I need to detonate the explosives. I whisper to HK-51, "Initiate assassination protocol 256. Kill the guards with ranged weapons. I'll take out the one's with vibroswords."

I used what I learned from Cytharat the night before to guide my aim. Within seconds, the guards are dead and I'm in place. I hear a voice in my head, _Well done, Crim. I knew meditation would increase your performance._

I smile as I hack into the comms. While I still am stubborn about force training, I am not against an attractive praising my abilities. I alert everyone, "This is the ground team; preparing to detonate charges now."

Katha Niar replies, "Acknowledged," and I trigger the explosions.

THe ground shakes and I use whatever shielding I was provided through intelligence. That didn't stop some rocks from nicking me, but it prevented serious injury. I could have sworn that… No- it is not possible.

_Crim, the force can be used as a shield to protect oneself. I hope you did not mind me providing for you_, I hear Cytharat's voice clearly in my mind.

I sigh and say, _I suppose the force being used for telepathy is not so bad. Thanks for the loan._

I quickly contact the sky hook. Katha Niar asks Nodrin, "Status Report?"

According to Nadrin, the first security protocols are non-functioning… Excellent! Though I will be facing mercenaries and other cartel forces. Not the first time I have faced such and it won't be the last. I mutter, "Lower levels are mine, Cytharat's are the upper levels… Got it. Though pity I won't be seeing much of him in action…"

Or, so I thought! I was able to catch some glimpses of his actions, as I like shooting from the top where no one suspects my presence. The same can be said about HK-51. He is so graceful and powerful when he fights… It's amazing how I have never noticed how wonderful it is to watch one of my people fight with their sabers drawn.

No, wait, that's not true. I have noticed it before but that was irrelevant. Those Sith were just thorns in my side. Cytharat is not like them; from the beginning he was never like them.

I approach what Katha Niar identifies as the security room. Upon entering relatively unnoticed, I overhear the conversation. An alien giving the humans shit because they didn't double the guard. He says, "You mercenaries have gotten soft, guarding a rich little planet all these years. The Regulators weren't worth buying off."

I cut into the conversation: "That's because the Empire is far more motivating than the Hutts. After all, why allow giant slugs to pay the bills? They do not even spend their cash on a decent wardrobe!"

One of the mercs said, "I'm not afraid of Sith…"

The other mercenary shouts, "Send for the guards, and attack!"

I quickly pull out my rifle where I'm standing and fire at two of the guards- They go down quickly! It was then Cytharat enters and takes out the reinforcements the other mercs managed to summon.

In between passing glances at him, I gun down more mercs. One manages to get in close range. I waited for the last possible moment calmly. The merc thought he had a chance, until I pulled out two sharp vibroknives, one of them anointed with poison, and killed the man. Another group of mercenaries appearing at the door I tossed a cyrogrenade at. It took moments for them to die.

I aimed for the grumpy alien and managed to shut him down. Quickly, I approached the computer and shut off any communcation. The alien cried, as he crawled, "I must warn the Hutts… I must…"

Cytharat approaches and says, "You will do nothing," before crushing the man's neck with his boot.

I smiled and clapped for Cytharat. He says, "Commander, we will hold position here. No one will pursue you. No will close off your escape."

I replied in a very shy voice: "Lord Cytharat, I enjoy watching you in your element. We should do this again…"

Cytharat replies, "Say the word, and I will be at your side."

I bite my lip, holding back the temptation to say 'word' in order to ensure he would be joining HK and I for the big moment. However, I resist as we both have a job to do and should one fail his part, this mission will be for naught.

Cytharat and I turn to a soldier. "My Lord," the soldier begins, "I will start trying to access the security controls- maybe we can link them to the gravity hook."

Cytharat replies, "Begin," before turning back to me. "If we can bring Stronghold One under your control, perhaps it will be of use. We shall await your word."

I nod and continue on my way, with HK-51 following. We eventually approach a giant door. Katha Niar reports on the commlink the radiation levels are spiked. Nadrin believes it must be the prototype droid! I nod and quietly enter in.

HK-51 and I have to stop and admire the handy work. HK-51 states, "Admirement: Whilst this droid cannot remain subtle, it would give me more ways to liquidate many undesirables."

I nodded, "Agreed… It's a pity we have to destroy it."

HK-51, "Statement: How should we proceed, Master?"

I replied, "We'll have to reprogram Stronghold One's security settings. HK-51, if I'm correct, there are two consoles up there that we can use to help Lord Cytharat melt the droid… You take the far one, and I take the other. Be cautious, and aware of surroundings."

HK-51 nods. "Statement: As you say master. Initiating combat and assassination protocols."

I can almost sense the droids eyes on me. Quickly I use a disguise to mask who I truely am. I approach and put something on the droid before making my way to my console. I then remove my disguise and nod before pressing a button. The droid stutters a bit as a course of electricity goes through it. The droid is temporarily stunned, which gives HK-51 enough time to input commands into the main computer before getting to his spot.

Never had to think and move more quickly than this moment. Whilst the plan was good on a datapad, the vibrations from the droid's weapons were enough to send me stumbling! Furthermore, mini droids would continue to appear, halting my progress. Same happened with HK-51. Though the end came close, I managed to keep pushing. The Empire, my species, and all my allies, needed me!

Finally unlocking the traps blasted the place with lava for a moment. I shouted, "What the… Why did the lava flow stop?"

HK-51 replied, "Answer: The codes to access the terminals reset, hence the closure."

I reply, "HK-51, find in your databanks and comm channels every last Hutt security code! We'll keep hacking until we get that droid down."

HK-51 left no reply, simply did as he was told. As he manipulated the consoles, I gunned down every last of the giant prototype's little helpers. Blaster fire, rifle, knives… Whatever distance and my weapons would allow. I could feel gashes in my arms, legs… Little do the droids know those wounds mean nothing to me: I've suffered worse at the hands of my mother and father at home.

With one last blast of lava, the prototype went down and the prize was finally in reach. Time to claim the isotope-5 for the Empire and get cleaned up and spend more time with Cytharat. I wonder if he will let me cook him dinner?


	9. Chapter 9: For this Alone

With the right security key, HK-51 and I were able to get into what I'm assuming is a storage facility. I say, "HK-51, look around for the isotope 5. Let me know when Lord Cytharat is approaching."

HK-51 replies, "Statement: As you desire, Master."

I smiled as I saw one container of the isotope-5 was full and ready for transport. Always nice when a mission appears to be going to plan. Though I started to become concerned: That was the only one!

HK-51 and I scourged that area thoroughly. We managed to find an additional container, but that was it. I finally asked HK, "Do you think it was moved beforehand? Perhaps an Imperial ran off with it to the gravity hook while we fought the distracted droid?"

HK-51 stated, "Answer: It is a possibility, Master, if the layout of the facility allowed for that."

I sighed as I heard my commlink go off. Katha Niar shouted, "Gravity Hook to ground team- What's happening?"

I replied, "What's happening is HK-51 and I only found a couple of the containers of the isotope-5."

Katha Niar shouted, "Not possible, keep looking!"

I shook my head and then moved further on. I suggested into the commlink as HK and I entered a large room, "The only thing I can think happened is perhaps it was moved another thief or by the Hutts."

I heard Nodrin reply, "The room you are in… I am picking up a large amount of readings similar to the isotope-5 droid prototype."

I felty Cytharat in my mind, "Be careful, Cipher…"

Katha then shouted into my ear, "Impossible! They used it all… They used it to create a damn army!"

I looked around and I could see the droids Katha Niar was talking about. I said, "This is not what Darth Marr wanted. We need the substance in order to create better weapons to ensure the Empire's survival!"

Nodrin then speaks, "Agreed. But we cannot let this army continue. Prepare to open the lava vaults within the facility."

Katha Niar shouts, "Nodrin you're going to get them all killed!"

I widened my eyes as Cytharat cries, "This is Lord Cytharat, my team is facing heavy fire. It's 6 of their men to one of ours!"

I froze. What does Nodrin want us to do? I have to run to save Cytharat! I hear Katha through my own thoughs. Barely. "Between you and Cytharat, you could open up the gates and flood this place with lava. Cytharat and his team will most likely not survive, though."

Cythara replied in the comm, "We are ready to our duty…"

I reply, "No! We cannot leave Cytharat and his team to die."

Cytharat whispers in my mind, "Crimsen, we must do our duty for the Empire. I'm sorry we did not have more time to be together."

I shout in response, "No, I will not just let you die! We will figure something else out…" and I heard, "I can access this remotely. Get out of there Cipher 8."

I widened my eyes as I overheard the vaults starting to open. I shout, "RUN!"

HK-51 and I bolted towards the door and towards the exit. We ran into some of the men that Cytharat and his team encountered. They were quick for HK-51 to kill, as all I was doing between running and crouching was trying to contact Cytharat. I said, "Cytharat, where are you? Where are you?"

Cytharat replied, though it was a bit static, "Crimsen… we're heading towards another exit but we're…" and I heard static.

I shouted, "Lord Cytharat?! Cytharat! CYTHARAT!"

I jumped at a incoming enemy. I cried out as he nicked my hand and shot the commlink. I screamed out as the commlink crashed against the solid rock wall and went dead. I looked up and stabbed repeatedly the enemy. I shouted in a rage to HK-51, "Hurry, HK! We got to get to them…"

I felt myself running with such force and speed, that I stomped over any enemies crossing my path. All I could focus on is the fear that Cytharat, the man I am falling in love with is dead… What if those were our last words. I haven't even… It can't be over…

I saw light near the entrance and I dashed out of the volcanic structure. I said, "Hk-51, secure the door quickly!"

HK nodded, and detonated the door structure so enough giant rocks fell in front. I whispered between pants, "It… won't hold… long…"

HK and I kept moving. I asked, "Please say you have a working commlink?"

HK replied, "Statement: Master, I do but it was damaged slightly. Attempts to contact Cytharat's team have proven unsuccessful."

I sat down and spoke quieter than a whisper, "Or they are dead because they could not escape the lava in time."

I just wanted to die. I wanted Nodrin to die. He accessed it remotely and opened the vaults in order to kill the droids, regardless of it killed us all. He killed Cytharat… He…

"No… He did not," a voice said and I looked to my side.

Cytharat was approaching, limping a bit with burns along his skin. He was being assisted by one of his men. I froze at his approach. Is this a dream? He whispered, "Some lava got at me. Most of my men didn't survive, but the force gave myself and this man the strength to persevere."

I nodded as Cytharat stopped a few feet away. I said, "Cytharat… you're alive… I…"

Before Cytharat could respond, I pulled him against me and pressed my lips against his. Slowly, I felt Cytharat press his lips back and relax into my frame. He rested his arms on my back. I opened my mouth slightly, let our tongues touch slightly before we parted.

Cytharat leaned his head against my chest, exhausted from both getting here and his injuries. He says, "For that alone, I would have come to Makeb."

I whispered, "I love you, I love you."

Cytharat nodded, "And I you. Crimsen, we must get…"

I completed it, "You must get to a medical facility. Then meet me at my apartment on Kaas. I will be as soon as I am done this mission. Alright?"

Cytharat nodded, and we both walked to the Empire's main base on Makeb where a medical transport was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10: There is Only Passion

I sent messages to Kaas' medical facility every day to check on Cytharat's status. I was patient for awhile, but eventually I feared they would never answer. After all, I'm just his gay lover; I am not his wife or parent. However, Katha Niar eventually pulled a few strings and this message came in:

_To: Katha Niar From Doctor Evresh Mandritis Subject Medical Brief on Lord Cytharat_

_Patient suffered from multiple blaster burns resulting in severe tissue damage and blood loss. Emergency surgery and lífe support equipment stabilized patient during transport; upon patient's arrival at Vaiken Spacedock, medical staff proceeded with kolto tank immersion._

_Prognosis is generally positive, Patient's rehabilitation includes several hours spent outside the kolto tank each day, and he has expressed a desíre to return to active status on Makeb. Patient has requested the following message be sent to Makeb operational control: "lt was necessary, and it was good. I thank you for my redemption. May we fight as one again."_

I laughed when I got it: Lord Cytharat is a man of action. No wonder he wants to quickly come back to Makeb. I silently hoped he ended up returning; the mission was still ongoing and our team could use all the help we can get. However, the doctors would have none of it if he was not fully healed.

Eventually, I was able to start messaging him directly. He and I talked for hours upon hours about everything. I kept him up to date on the mission as much as I could… He didn't take what happened to Katha Niar well. Neither did I- probably a few of the Empire's best lost to a greedy faction. Cytharat was happy, though, that I made sure her death was avenged.

Finally, after a month on the mission, I returned home. My apartment on Kaas was a welcome sight to see. Of course, by then Cytharat was on a different mission: Apparently investigating a bunch of rogue Sith called the Dread Masters. I told him to simply hurry back…

Another few months went by. He was still on mission, and still not back where I wanted him. My cousin, Darth Caedusios, took me to bars that were open about people's orientations a few times. His logic was that since Cytharat and I weren't really a couple, I need to cheer up and move on. I tried to mingle and move on, but Cytharat's loyalty and devotion to both his causes,and to myself near the end of the mission prevented me from truly walking away from that relationship completely.

Thankfully, I did not have to. I was at the Nexus Cantina after a long day. With intelligence done, I have been spending much of my time with my cousin, Darth Caedusios, working on putting Dromund Kaas back together. It has been interesting work, and it gave me sometime to settle a bit in my new position amongst Sith intelligence. In the Nexus Cantina I was sipping bloodwine after a long day of work. I was about to get up to dance a little bit to my favourite song when I felt strong arms reach around me and embrace me. I almost jumped when a voice said simply, "The Cipher so easily caught? Need to do better to impress me."

I turned around in the man's arms and said, "It may take a more stealthy man than I…"

Cytharat smiled in response before gasping as I returned his embrace.

I said to Cytharat, "I missed you Cytharat. I'm glad you made it home safely."

Cytharat returned the embrace. "As am I. You are a worthy sight to come home to. He then asks quietly, "Can we go somewhere more in private?"

I nodded slowly. "Come," I answered, "my apartment is not far from here."

He saw that I brought my speeder and quickly jumped onto the back of it. I got into the driver's seat and grinned as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. As we drove we talked a little bit. It turns out his mission was only partially successful: The Dread Masters were massing an army on the planet Oricon. I told him, "If you need assistance, I will prepare for Oricon immediately."

Cytharat said, "We will discuss that later. Right now," he said in a bit of a shy voice, "I just want to be with you."

I could feel my heart beat faster at the idea. I was excited, nervous, and so overjoyed at the same time. I increased the speed of my vehicle- It was time to be home!

When Cytharat got to my apartment, he was impressed with what he saw. He said, "This is quite a dwelling place, Crimsen. I feel as if I am back in Imperial Intelligence."

I laughed as I looked around at the computers that were on the second floor. I explained, "It is how I keep myself well hidden. Which reminds me," as I handed him a small datapad, "My extra private comm channel for when you have to get a hold of me to drop the professional front."

Cytharat blushed slightly as we entered my main living area. "So, you noticed that I had that afront during our conversations as Makeb died down?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. I hated it but I understood why it was needed."

Cytharat sat down in the giant dining room set up I had. He then said simply, "I hope you realize it was disguise. While I was on Oricon, I thought about you ever single day. The last time we kissed, the night I slept on your chest… Your laughter, smile, passion for being a Cipher. For someone who never received force training, you have the passion of our people."

Now it was my turn to blush. I never thought I would hear that kind of a resume from another pureblood in my lifetime. I looked down and said simply, "Well, I'm glad I'm doing something right…"

Cytharat reached over turned my head to face him. When did I sit down? I cannot remember; all I remember is receiving praise from him, and becoming self conscious about it. Cytharat said, "I think you have done many things right…" as he inched his face closer to mine.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes before closing the distance between us giving him a light kiss. I pulled him against my chest, and rubbed my right hand along his back. Cytharat cradled my face in his hands, enjoying the feel of my deep red skin.

Cytharat and I broke a part for some air. He lifted up his hand to lock the door tight with the force. He then turned back to me and continued: "No interruptions this time."

I nodded before implusively pulling him towards me and kissing him again. I slid my hand up his thin black robes. I smiled as he started unfastening my jacket. I moved his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He in kind slipped my now open leather jacket off.

Oh the feeling of his bare skin pressed against mine. It was so good and so real. I wanted more, I needed more. He moaned slightly as I brushed my hands against his nipples, and then below his waistline. Cytharat whispered, "Crimsen… ahhhh…."

When I felt his hands slide below my pantline, I shuttered. I said to him simply, "Bedroom? It's more comfy…"

Cytharat nodded. He then looked at me directly and said, "I love you Crimsen. Did I ever tell you that?"

I answered, "Whether you did or not, it still feels like the first time, love."

In my room we came together after shedding the rest of our clothing. The more I see of Cytharat, the more my breath is taken away. Of course, it always comes back miraculously when our lips meet again. We tasted everything about each other from our necks to our chests to our hard members. Cytharat comments on mine in such a coarse way, "How are you not a model?"

I giggled a bit at the compliment. I replied simply, "I am very selective about who I model for…"

In the midst of it, I could sense something. At first I didn't know what it was but as it started to grow I felt myself become very pleasured and passionate, but not all those emotions were my own. I said, "Oh… Cytharat… I can feel you. What is this?"

Cytharat stopped sucking for a moment before he started to speak into my mind, _I'm sorry Crimsèn, but I could not help but reach out to feel your love for me and your passion… They feel so beautiful. However I think it has an unintended effect. Do you want me to stop?_

I was about to say yes but then I stopped. Through the force I could feel what I assumed was Cytharat's love and passion for me. It felt good, I wanted to feel more. I shook my head as I cried out loud. _Only stop licking me… I want to unleash myself deep inside you_, was all I said. I did not know the force could feel this good.

I flipped Cytharat over and applied a little bit of lube to ourselves. When I entered him, I could feel the pain mixed with pleasure heightened through our connection. Slowly but surely I could feel myself become connected to him. I asked, "What…." and he responded simply, "We are force bonding, Crimsèn." I smiled at that. I don't mind being connected to him, in spite of my reservations about the force. Instead I kissed deeply from behind before I started to thrust.

When we both finally came, I collapsed over him. It was so good… best love making I had ever done. However, it was also mixed with much emotion. I could feel the force again and I was tied to someone. This is not what I wanted yet this is what I get for being with Cytharat. Should I not be angry? Why do I feel so happy?

Cytharat leaned down and kissed me deeply. He then whispered, "I understand your confusion. Don't worry love, you will not face this alone. I will stay by your side."

I nodded as I started to drift off to sleep. "Good," was my response, "As I do not to live without you. I love you, Cytharat."

Cytharat replies, "And I, you, Crimsèn."


	11. Chapter 11: Memories Awaken

_**_**This chapter contains adult themes, and is more intended for a mature audience. Reader discretion is advised.  
><strong>_**_

I woke up the next day with Cytharat breathing on my chest. To think I was afraid the night before was all a dream. It was not, it was the most real night of my life. It was also the most passionate, and in some ways the most forceful I have encountered. Only thing going through my mind, besides how beautiful Cytharat is the force is back.

In spite of what it brought between Cytharat and I, it is an uninvited trespasser in my life. I stripped myself of the force for the sole purpose of ensuring I never felt it again. Why did it decide to knock on my door? Re-phrase, why did it decide to *break down* my door now?! Confusing and frustrating to say the least.

At the same time, it is enjoyable… The force has brought me closer to Cytharat. I do not believe I have felt this close to anyone before. I hear his whispers in my mind, his emotions are felt on my heart, and oh his naked skin caressing my own. A part of me wants to re-live that night again and again.

If only it was possible to isolate the force so I can just focus it on one person. No one else would have to know that I can use the force now. No one else has to know that it is Cytharat who re-awakened it. But of course, even I know that the force cannot be limited in such a way. It's too big for that.

I shook my head. I don't need these thoughts right now. What I do need is my lover, a lover who is slowly waking up. He looks up at me with a smile before lifting his head up to kiss me deeply. I feel myself melt against him as we settle back into each other's embrace. I can feel his love and passion for me swell… Can he sense the same happening in my heart?

Cytharat says, "Indeed I can, Crimsen. I sensed your growing feelings for me since back on Makeb."

I looked at him with a shock, "I am going to have to get used to someone being able to know what I'm thinking. And how did you know from the beginning? I did not have the force…"

Cytharat looked down and sighed, "I think your attraction to me may have lead to it being reawakened. It makes me think if it is truly possible to strip someone completely of force awareness?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "On the one hand, it is an uninvited guest, nuyak nulis my love; on the other hand, I rather liked what it gave us last night… It makes me want more."

Cytharat widened his eyes in surprise: "You know our language?"

I nodded. "I know many languages, actually: Basic, ancient Sith, Huttese, some Mandalorian… I've always had a knack for learning languages."

Cytharat added, "In that way the force never left you, Crimsen. Intuitive language comprehension is a strong point among our people."

I replied, "Really? Glad the force was being useful for once."

Cytharat asked as he ran a hand through my hair, "Why one that is so red and so beautiful so hostile to a power that our people have prided themselves on for centuries?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it. I did not know if I wanted to reveal that day to Cytharat so soon, the day I removed the force from me after my father made it so clear how much room he had for a gay son. Cytharat said, "I sense resistance from you, nulis. If this is an uncomfortable subject, I will drop it."

I shook my head and said, "Uncomfortable is an understatement. I'll tell you someday, Cytharat. For today, now," I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist, "I just want to enjoy you…"

Cythart grinned seductively, "Indeed, as I felt I would have to deal with you this morning…"

Making love in the morning; I cannot decide of it's better than making love at night. I suppose it does not matter, as Cytharat and I have a long time to determine the verdict.

Finally, we collapsed back on the bed, our energies spent. I kissed him deeply and said in our people's tongue: "Nu nulis j'us, Cytharat. Finsezi stai su nun. «I love you, Cytharat. Stay here with me.»"

Cytharat replied to me in a loving tone, "Nu vaine buti keta ar j'us valia kais kia luai su nun? Zhol buti zo nyâshsa xikdta ir mes valia abid zinot vel lavonin. «I actually was wondering if you would like to live with me? It is a bigger apartment and we would both have more room.»"

I answered him simply, "Nu ziur nie ais kodel nenx; Nu tezn adata kia buti su j'us «I see no reason why not; I just need to be with you»"

—-

Later that afternoon, Cytharat said he had to go. A meeting with the military on our plans for taking on the Dread Masters. I wanted to go with him, as my loyalty to the Sith Empire still remains unwaivering. His answer was simply, "We will charge into battle again but until you are officially involved it is best you stay out of it."

So, I spent my day with HK-51 gathering my things. After all, Cytharat deserves to be in something better than a tiny apartment like mine. The hardest thing was debating what to do with my computers. HK-51 has no where near the memory capacity needed to store the information within them.

I keep HK-51′s memory low so that he does not carry everything at once. It would be dangerous should he be captured. What I may have to do is see about linking my databanks to intelligence's for a brief moment and then move the computers that way. Or perhaps there is a way to detach them?

"HK-51," I say, "Research the possibilty of moving those computers."

HK-51 replies, "Statement: As you desire, Master. Query: Master, there is an incoming message from these particular coordinates on Dromund Kaas. Shall I send them to your private comms."

I glanced at the coordinates he was talking about at I think my face went very pale. I said, "HK… these are the coordinates of my parents' fortress. What do they want?"

HK-51 replied, "Answer: I am not aware of what Lord and Lady Hevilas wanted from you. However, if these are undesirables, I am more than prepared to initiate assasination protocols and wipe them out."

I shook my head and said, "No. There is no need to move against them yet, I think. Just monitor it, do not give them what they want. In fact… let's head to the ship and call that way."

I haven't heard from my family since I was 15. Mostly because my mother and father didn't bother to track me down. Why would they? Their son could not be felt through the force anymore; therefore, he was a disgrace. I'll gladly be an unknown disgrace again… Why are they calling me?

At the ship, I made the call. I went to the ship so my location could be well hidden. In fact, I was a drift in space away from the Dromund Kaas' system. With intelligence's tech and my own piloting skills, remaining hidden is quite a simplen feat. when my father came on the line, he glared at me. I glared back. He said, "Well, well, well… if it isn't my long lost son."

I replied, "Don't worry, Father, I will go back to being long lost soon enough. What do you want?"

He answered, "To see you of course. I have not sensed your presence in the force for quite some time, son. I was afraid I had lost my only heir. Now I find out he is alive, using a *gun*, and tramping around like a pansy with another pure of blood."

I took a deep breath, trying to maintain my calm. "What I do is none of your business, father," I begin to answer, "I am quite the grown man and able to take care of myself."

My father sneered at me: "And yet not able to take care of our family's line. Hard to have children and carry on our DNA when your semen is going into another man's rump! I thought I raised you better than this."

I answered in retort, "Really? I thought you were planning to raise me to be a convenient torture experiment? After all, that's what you did to me when meals and training did not call upon my attention. Tell me, are any of the slaves that were around when I was there still alive?"

"Some of them are, like Tik'shâsot and Pergaleas, for example," he answered, "And unlike my disgraceful excuse for an heir they show great potential in the force. I might just ship them off for Sith training."

"Offer them my condolenscens," I replied in a voice that was dripping sarcasm, " as I was hoping they'd end up as scholars or even Imperial agents."

My father looked me directly in the eye and said, "Their fait will be better than yours. Remember the lesson I taught you about what should happen if you ever ended up a kitegós? You've ended up kitegós!"

I tried but I couldn't help but tremble. I remember my father's 'demonstration' of what his punishment would be. My father said simply, "Now… if you come voluntarily, I just might not arrange for your kitegós nulis does not get punished as well for disgracing our people with such behaviour. However, if you do not come voluntarily," he then cut the call.

I was there staring at a empty screen, and my breathing was heavy. What do I do? What can I do? Cytharat and I cannot stay in one place… I have to find him!


End file.
